Haqua Arc
The Haqua Arc is the 7 Arc of The World God Only Knows. It introduces the heroine Haqua, but does not involve her conquest. The Arc The District Chief Arrives! When Keima pouts due to Elsie's failure, Elsie's sensor rang out loud, signifying another runaway spirit (much to Keima's annoyance) but the signal then turned off. When suddenly, a voice warned Elsie to move away before Elsie was sucked into a Detention Bottle. The person asked Elsie not to get in her way as she recognizes Elsie and said that Elsie getting locked up in the bin just like when her old times at school. Elsie then realized the person as Haqua and cheerfully approached her while Haqua pushed her away and asked Elsie to be more professional. Elsie was overjoyed to see Haqua as the latter showed her the armband of a district chief and shakes Elsie's hand. Elsie then commented how amazing Haqua was for being number one in everything: a first class devil and a district chief. While in the contrast, Elsie was a third class devil and still is. Haqua then said that it's normal for her to be at number one while Elsie introduced her "Kami-sama" to Haqua. Haqua was confused as how could a devil befriend a god and thought Keima's just a normal human but proceeded to shake his hand nevertheless. Suddenly, Keima rises and held his PFP high up the sky as Haqua readies her scythe. Keima then stopped and complained on the signal before redoing the same thing again, much to Haqua's shock. Elsie tried to talk to Keima while he wanted the latter to stay quiet as an event is coming. The PFP then rings as he collected the event safely. Keima then said to Haqua and Elsie that he must have the best internet connection signal for the heroine's birthday event before angrily claims that he won't buy the games from that company ever again. Haqua then teased Elsie saying how unlucky for her, much to Elsie's embarrassment, before asking Elsie how many spirits she's got. When Elsie asked Haqua, she nervously replied 10 spirits which impressed Elsie before replying she's only got 5. Hearing that, Haqua was shocked and said if Elsie was not lying before stating that if Elsie got that many, Elsie would've gotten a great demon medal. Elsie then was happy when she realises that she will able to get one medal but quickly congratulates Haqua on getting 2 medals. Suddenly Docrow Skull ordered Elsie to capture an escaped spirit that was let lose by some "idiotic district chief". The last panel showed Keima hearing the call with sharp eyes, indicated that he knew who was the one that let loose the runaway spirit. Secret Behind The District Chief When Haqua and Elsie still having their reunion, Docrow Skull suddenly alerted Elsie, Haqua and Keima about the escaped spirit since it has been saving some power and Docrow warned the group to be careful. Elsie then said that the spirit may be the one that cause the sensor's reaction while Haqua complained about the idiot that let it flee and caused all this mess. Elsie then wanted Haqua to work with her but the latter refuses since Haqua thought that she - the district chief - can handle this. Elsie then asked Keima to help but Keima was busy playing his galge and said that he won't move because the signal was too weak for him to receive an event. Elsie then cries and ran away saying "Waaah !..I hate today's Kami-sama !". At school, Haqua says to herself that she'll have to capture the spirit before other demons come and capture it. But she became lost in the school grounds while catching the attention of other students. Haqua then complained that she wanted to be assigned to Europe since she's born in the West. Then, Keima asked her if she needed his help. Keima then happily said that he's glad that the signal was good here and then told Haqua that he is knowledgeable about the school and wanted to offer his help to her. Haqua then bursted out laughing saying that a mere human cannot do much before telling Keima to go back to Elsie. Keima then assured Haqua that he won't tell Elsie about Haqua's the one who let the spirit escape in the first place. Hearing this, Haqua became angry and denied it as Keima managed to get a flag event. Keima then questioned her about what she was chasing earlier, before stating that if Haqua had gone with Elsie, things will be better. As Haqua was confused, she realized that Keima was different than she thought. Suddenly, Elsie lands on Keima and was about to tell Haqua something but Haqua tried to push Elsie away and told the latter to improve on her landing and other general skills. Elsie then praised how perfect Haqua is. Keima then silently offered to Elsie about the "shocking truth about the Honor student", which all she had to do was "click" away from knowing more about Haqua. Haqua then striked Keima with her scythe and ordered Elsie to look somewhere else as Elsie thinks what had Keima done. Keima then concluded that Haqua's really the one who caused this as Haqua said that she was careless. Keima said that he doesn't have any rights to blame her and he just wanted to know more about the situation. Keima said that before Haqua's arrival, he can't get any information from Elsie since Elsie's an idiot and Keima said he just wanted to be freed from this capturing thing. The duo then goes to the courtyard where Haqua picks up some residual signals. Haqua then used her hagoromo to see to 30 minutes earlier in the past much to Keima's surprise since Elsie never did that. Haqua said that this was still impossible for her. She then mocked Keima about what a human he was for to threatening a demon, while Keima replies by mocking her about what a demon she was for to be threatened by a human. Haqua then became angry and said that she'll kill Keima once she finds the spirit but Keima said that she won't be killing him since it meant killing Elsie too and Haqua isn't the type that can kill her own friends. Haqua denied being Elsie's friend while Keima questioned her that if she willingly taught tricks about the hagoromo to someone who's not her friend, before he got hit by Haqua again. Haqua then said that she will not shake his hand now which Keima declared that he didn't want to. After some fruitless searches, Haqua said that that they need to hurry before the spirit became too powerful. Keima responded by saying that the spirit is harmless since Elsie told him that the spirit was just a "human" villain soul, which Haqua can handle it fine. Hearing that, Haqua denied before saying to him that the spirit is a demon soul and that they are real demons unlike them - the New Devils.........(Read more...) The Truth about The Escaped Spirit According to Haqua, the Old Hell raised human's evil souls to nourish themselves, but some of the devils refused to be like that so they sealed the Old Devils and formed the New Hell. After Haqua finishes her stories, she realized that Keima had ignored her all the time. She then smashed him and even used her scythe to gain Keima's attention. Keima then told her to continue with the story. Hearing that, Haqua tried to continue telling Keima more important things about Hell, but he caught on quickly, coming to a quick conclusion. He displayed some balloons that represented the loose souls. Then he took out a hug-pillow to represent human girls, and put the balloon inside the pillow, to simulate a "possession". He blew the balloon up to show the growing power of the spirit inside the 'girl', then popped it as the representation of the Runaway Spirit Squad's intervention. After being astonished by Keima's accurate explanation, she asked how he had known, to which he said that he had deduced this. Haqua was surprised by his intelligence, but then she continued her story by telling him that the barbarian age is over and the New Devils are now rational and intelligence. The scene then switched to Elsie, who apparently forgot her mission and was looking at the firetruck. Seeing that, Keima then comments how "intelligence and rational" Elsie is, much to Haqua's embarrassment. Haqua then asked Keima if he knew how bad the situation was, which Keima replied that it was Haqua's fault to let the spirit away. Hearing that, Haqua used her scythe and smashed Keima to the board, much to Keima's frustration since he thought the barbarian age of Hell had passed. Haqua then told him that they should be able to find the spirit in the negative places of the school. Keima then was leading Haqua to several places that he thought it had the negative power. At first, he took her to the school baseball field where their school team suffered a negative aura because of their 109 straight defeat. Haqua denied it before she comments how bad the team was. Next, Keima he takes her to the school ground where the delinquents are stay, but Haqua again denied it before she made them angry for stating how worthless the delinquents are. Finally, Keima takes her to the old theater where he stated that the place used to be a grave yard, so it had a lot of ghosts. Haqua doubt that the ghost will appear since on her view, ghosts are just fiction. The duo eventually entered the theater where Haqua's sensor immediately reacts. Haqua was then happy when she saw the sensor's reaction and requested Keima to stay close to her since she thinks the situation may be dangerous. Hearing that, Keima immediately leaves the theater and stated that he will let Haqua do her job. Haqua then rushed to Keima and stopped him before insisting Keima to help her since she doesn't know anything about the theater. Keima denied her logic because Haqua had already captured 10 spirits, so a little disadvantage won't stop her. Suddenly a strange sound startled both of them and made Haqua afraid. She ended up hugging Keima before pushing him against the wall. Haqua then confessed to Keima that she didn't get a single spirit out. She then wondered why she couldn't get any spirits while Elsie has. Suddenly, Elsie's call interrupted them, Elsie reported to Haqua that she has found the spirit and some of the victims were inside the theater, and she needed Haqua to get to her position fast. In the last panel, on the floor, a lot of students were laying unconscious while Elsie looked at the spirit. But the spirit this time different than the others. Haqua's Despair and Break Down With Haqua and Elsie managed to find the spirit at the theater, which is one of the school's main hubs of negativity, in the previous chapter. At there, Haqua looked at the spirit and realised it was the one that she failed to capture. Elsie then called Haqua and comments how the spirit managed to be even more powerful due to taking control of the students there. Keima also commented how it was different from other escaped spirits. With Elsie began to panic as she did not know how to deal with a level 3 escaped spirit, Haqua just calmly uses her Detention Bottle to tried and capture it. At first, Haqua looked like she will succeed but suddenly, the spirit opened its eyes and uses the students to stop Haqua, the spirit(via the students) saying "I can't be captured". Haqua then ordered Elsie to restrain the students, but soon found out that Elsie did not know how to do that with her Hagoromo. The spirit took this chance and escaped yet again. Haqua scolded Elsie for not being able to accomplish such a simple skill and said she'll do it on her own. Keima then interrupted, telling Haqua to go with Elsie since the latter did managed to get 5 spirits. However, Keima was met with Haqua's scythe as Haqua said how Elsie captured 5 runaway spirits since she can't even use her hagoromo properly and said how Elsie was a failure while Haqua excelled at school and climbed to the top. Haqua then leaves alone while Keima ordering Elsie to go with her. But Elsie hits Keima's head with her broom and asked why Keima was with Haqua and leaving her alone. Keima then said that there were some circumstances and still wanted Elsie to go to help Haqua. Elsie refused, saying that she'll just be a liability to everyone as she sits down and draws a firetruck. Keima then angrily drags Elsie with him as he wondered why he had to deal with such things. Haqua found out that she's lost the spirit again. Haqua then complained on how spirits do not follow the rules in the mock capture back then. Haqua then felt dejected as she remembered about her excellence in the past.....Suddenly, the spirit approached her without her notice. Keima then reached Haqua (while dragging Elsie) and asked her if she had found the escaped spirit. Haqua turns around, and says "Who are you ?" and grabbed Keima using her scythe. Elsie became shocked as she found out that the escaped spirit can actually control Haqua as Keima thinks on how Haqua let herself get controlled like this despite being a devil. In the last scene, it had shown that the escaped spirit returned with its horde of controlled students as Elsie asked Keima what she should do and Keima angrily asked her to think for herself. Regain the Pride of the District Chief With Haqua under the spirit's possession, Elsie had little chance of winning the fight. Keima then suggested to Elsie that she should deal with Haqua only, since Elsie once told him how the spirit manipulates people through the gap of their heart. So in order to have a chance in this fight, Elsie has to fill the gap of Haqua's heart. But Haqua silences him up by using her flame scythe before throwing him away. Haqua then warned Elsie not to touch or come near her. Elsie was confused by this and asked Haqua what's wrong since she hasn't seen Haqua break down like that. Elsie also stated that the Haqua she knew didn't mess up and was very impressive in school. Haqua then was upset when she heard that and she answered to Elsie how hard it was to be on the top. Haqua then cried and stated that she didn't want to meet Elsie because she was so ashamed of herself. Elsie realized how much Haqua had suffered, she then thought of a way to save Haqua. But the students immediately drag her away while Haqua, with her killing intent, uses her scythe and slashed Elsie. Luckily, Haqua's slash didn't harm Elsie but just cut off her ribbon. Elsie then comforted Haqua by telling her "It's alright". Enraged by Elsie's words, Haqua continue to attack but Elsie break outs from the student and hugged Haqua. Elsie stated to Haqua that Haqua is a great demon and she will always believe in Haqua. Haqua was silent for a few minutes then replied to Elsie that she was disappointed about herself since she need Elsie to cheer her up but she was also relieved. Elsie was overjoyed when Haqua has finally broken the Spirit's influence, but Haqua immediately reminded Elsie about the Spirit. She then threw her Detention Bin to Elsie and ordered her to suck the spirit in while she deals with the students. With this combination, the duo finally captured the Spirit. When the sun setting down, as the Spirit had been captured, Elsie offered the spirit to Haqua, much to Haqua happiness. Keima then reminded Haqua that he was still being hold by her hagoromo, which Haqua apologized for that. Haqua then offered to shake hands with Keima as an apology before stating that Keima was a very nice guy. Haqua then bid goodbye to both of them and left. Back to Elsie, she commented how cold Keima was to her all day, which he replied that he was sorry for that and compliments her for the good job. Delighted by what Keima say, Elsie was happy and offered to buy for him the next day. In the last panel, at the next day, Haqua suddenly showed up and ordered Elsie to buy her a bread much to Elsie and Keima's surprise. Aftermath for the Naked Genius After the successful Spirit's capture, Haqua came to Katsuragi's household and requested Elsie and Keima's assistance. Mari asked if Haqua was one of Elsie's friends. Elsie was just about to introduce Haqua to Mari when Haqua suddenly said that she is another illegitimate daughter of Mari's husband. There was a 3 second silence in the room, after which Mari rode off on her motorcycle. Haqua laughed saying that it was only a joke and that Elsie can come up with this so that she can live together with Keima. Keima angrily tell her that it is not a laughing matter, and because of that his mother went out in a rage. Keima tells Haqua to stop troubling his family, and ask why is she even here since her story has already ended. Haqua says that she did not want to come to Keima's house, but she has a report she must make. Haqua reminds Keima about the mistake she made, and says that she has been forced to create a report for a "tiny" mistake. Keima insults her by calling her a fake honor student, implying that the mistake was not "tiny". Haqua then attacked Keima to shut him up, and says that he was happy to see her. She then told Elsie and Keima that she needed their help since she can't remember what happened. She then used her hagoromo to bring out a school model, much to Elsie's envious. Haqua then stated to Elsie that her unique report will impress Hell's authorities, but Keima again reminded her that how Hell's authorities would be impressed when they find out that she messed up. Haqua again smashed Keima with her scythe before reconstructing the scene. But while she was doing it, Elsie and Keima also sabotaged her report. Haqua had no choice but to make a deal with Keima if he helps her to finish the report, she would tell him more reliable information. Keima accepted and he began to reconstruct the scene much to Haqua's impress about his memories. Elsie left to get tea, while Haqua fights over about a part Haqua made wrong. After some few mishaps, it ended up that the Haqua and Keima miniatures were doing something very perverted, and when Elsie returned with the tea, as she thinks this is what actually happened. She threw the tea towards Keima, but he dodges, making the tea hit the diorama. The diorama broke at the top and all of the miniatures escape. After long hours, the three finally collected all the miniatures and Haqua headed home. Before Keima can go back in, Elsie locked him out out of anger about what happened. Meanwhile, at a highway, Mari calls Keiichi, threatening that she will divorce with him the next time before she asked him how many illegitimate children he had.